The invention relates to an airbag module with a base plate, an inflator and an airbag. A procedure for stretching an airbag on a base plate of an airbag module before its folding is also disclosed.
So-called four-part driver airbag modules are known, during the manufacture of which an airbag is secured to a retainer ring and subsequently folded. Prior to the folding initially a first tube is inserted through the retainer ring into the airbag, to stretch the latter. Then at least one second tube is pushed over the airbag from the outside. Subsequently the airbag is folded using a piston, which is shifted into the second tube. A so-called scrunch folding of the airbag takes place in the second tube. The retainer ring is later connected to the inflator and closed by the latter in the stretching direction of the airbag.
More recent developments of airbag modules have tended towards a three-part airbag module, in which the inflator and the retainer ring are made as one piece. In an airbag module of this type the retainer ring is closed in the stretching direction of the airbag by the inflator. No first tube can therefore be inserted through the retainer ring into the airbag, to achieve a scrunch folding. The airbag must in an intermediate step, be secured and folded to a retainer-like ring. The folded airbag can only then be detached from the retainer-like ring and secured to the inflator.
The detachment and renewed securing entails high technical requirements and also cancels out the procedure simplification due to the reduction of the number of parts to three.
There is provided in accordance with the present invention an airbag module comprising a hat shaped base plate, a disk shaped gas producing inflator and an airbag, the airbag having a hem section or collar section; wherein the airbag is attached to the hat shaped base plate or the disk shaped gas producing inflator with an encircling clamping connection at the airbag hem section or collar section the clamping connection comprising an annular ring groove and a ring-shaped traction element arranged therein forming an essentially gas tight connection between the airbag and the gas producing inflator of the airbag module over the entire periphery.
There is provided in accordance with another aspect of the invention an airbag module comprising a base plate, an inflator and an airbag, wherein the base plate has at least one opening therethrough, through which during the manufacture of the airbag module at least one bar can be inserted, to stretch the airbag fastened to the base plate prior to its folding.
The present invention provides an airbag module, the manufacture of which is simpler and more cost effective in comparison to known procedures. In particular the airbag of the airbag module is to be able to be folded in accordance with the scrunch procedure.
In the airbag module according to the invention, the airbag is secured to the base plate or the inflator by a clamping connection. The clamping connection the airbag can be secured to the base plate or the inflator in a simple, cost effective manner with subsequent detachment. The previously technically demanding detaching of the folded airbag and renewed securing to a base plate or the inflator is thus significantly simplified according to the invention.